


Needing to hide.

by Mysterious0shadow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious0shadow/pseuds/Mysterious0shadow
Summary: Eren sees how Levi (His boyfriend) is banging Armin (His bestfriend) against a wall. He escapes and talks to Mikasa and Hanji. They stall Levi and Armin for finding Eren.Eren is a vet and starts his career in Germany with his old friends.





	1. Chapter 1

Eren arrived home a littel earlyer as he liked. He wanted to surpprise Levi. Eren sneaked towards his Office and heard moans.

"Arg!Mnhhhh. Right there Levi. Ah perfect" moaned Armin.  
"I know what you like Armin. You are a whole world to me." said Levi

`No it cant be. MY boyfriend is fucking MY best friend` thought Eren. He tip toed away from the door and grabbed his stuff. Closing the door as quietly as he could. Eren started to run.

Mikasa`s gut started to twist. "There is something wrong with Eren." The phone rang and Mikasa picked it up. "Eren you alright?" asked Mikasa. She heard sobbing and started to make tea. "I am coming to your house and we need to contact Hanji. I dont want to live in this counrty anymore." sobbed Eren. "Okey i will be waiting for you."said Mikasa and closed her phone.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikasa heard banging against the door. It was Eren. She opened the door and Eren collapsed into her arms. "Shshshshhhh your safe now. I`ll contact Hanji and you tell me everything, what happened, okey?" said Mikasa. Eren only nodded and dragged himself towards the living room.

"Now tell me what happened?" whispered Mikasa  
"Tell me Mika what would you do? If you arrive home earlyer then expeced. You sneak towards you boyfriends study room and hear moans, pants, gasps, begging and whispering sweet things." asked Eren. Mikasa thought long and hard. "I would check who is his lover." "I cheked who this son of a bitch was and guess what?" "Who was it?" asked Mika. Eren sighted "It was Armin and Levi." He started sobbing and Mikasa was filled with rage. "I`ll contact with Hanji and we will send you back to Germany to your parents. Meanwhile listen Martin Garrix- Animals. I know you love this song. When he is calling you just close the call, okey?" said Mikas. Eren only nodded and started to listen Animals.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Levi was at home and finished his great fuck with Armin. Well not as great as with Eren. He sent the blonde away and waited for his love to come home. Eren work day should end at six in the evening. 

The clock was eight and Levi started to worry. Where could his Eren be? What happened to him? Who is he with? He decided to call for Eren. One ring, secong ring call canceled. `Why would Eren do that?` thought Levi. He decided to call for shitty-glasses.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Erens phone started to ring.  
Callerd ID: Levi <3  
`Ignore it` was Erens first thought.

Hanji bursted in as she heard the news. Levi cheated on Eren. "EREN. HONEY BUNNY. Are you alright?" asked Hanji as she sat next to him. Eren shaked his head. "I am sorry for what happened." whispered Hanji and hugged Eren. He returned the hug.  
Hanjis phone started blasting pink, fluffy, unicorns. She cheked the callers ID: Grumpy. Hanji answered  
"Heyyy shorty what can i do for you?" asked Hanji  
"Do you know where Eren is?" asked Levi  
"Yes i do and i aint gonna tell you when he is in a safe pace." said Hanji and closed her phone.

Mikasa came down the stairs. She was holding a black colored macbook. "When do you want to leave?" asked mika. "As soon as possible but my stuff is at Levis and he is waiting for me to come home." said Eren. "Write a list what you need i will go get it and make up a lie that your services are needed in a different country." smiled Hanji. Eren only nodded and started to write a list.

After few minutes the list was ready. "Here and dont tell him anything about Eren leaving and shit." said Mikasa and handed Hanji the list made by Eren. "Okey-dokey" sing-sang Hanji.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Levi was still waiting for Eren to arrive. Hanji bursted in and didnt say anything. "What do you want shitty-glasses?" hissed Levi. "I am here for Eren`s stuff. He has to go to the UK and nurse one of the Queen England horses." lied Hanji. "How long he will be gone?" asked Levi. Hanji only shaked her shoulders. "I came here to pack Erens stuff. And he didnt want to do it. Dont ask why." said Hanji.

Levi showde where were Erens stuff and Hanji startd to pack with Levi." Why does Eren need so many stuff if he goes away for a week?" asked Levi. "I dont know, ask him not me." said Hanji.

They packed 5 suitcases of Erens stuff. "Come to the airport tomorrow and bring your fuck buddy Armin with you too." said Hanji and loaded her car with Erens suitcases.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

It was his final day here in the States and he really wanted to see his parents and live with them again. "Go to sleep Eren. We need to wake up early tomorrow." said Mikasa. Eren nodded and ent upstairs to get some rest. He smiled. `I dont have to see my cheating boyfriend an so called bestfriend any more` was Erens last thought as he went to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------  
Eren was in the airport with Hanji and Mikasa. Eren had 30 minutes for his plane to Germany. Levi arived to the airport with Armin. "Why would ask Hanji to me to come to the airport with you?" mumbeled Levi. "Mabey Eren knows" whispered Armin. "Knows about what?" asked Levi. "You know what we did in your study room. Mabey he came earlyer and heard us." said Armin. "I doubt." said Levi and walked towards Eren.

When Eren saw him and Armin he went into full rage mode. "What does he want now?" asked Eren from Mikasa. "I dont know but they cant escape easily." said Mikasa. 

Levi and Armin both saw how pissed of was Mikasa and Hanji. Eren was full in rage. He came near to Armin and Levi. He wanted to kiss Levi but pushed him away and bitch slapped both of them. "I trusted you Levi. What did i ever do to you?" hissed Eren. "What do you mean my love?" asked Levi. Eren hit him again. "Pants and moans and gasping and begging were heard from your study room." hissed Levi.

"Plane to Germany, Shanganshina will leave in 10 minutes. Please start to come to the gate number 5. Thank you and good evening" said the announcer. "I have to leave. DONT CONTACT ME EVER AGAIN." hissed Eren. He took his luggages and left.

Levi and Armin stood there and had a fight with and raged Mikasa and pissed Hanji. Levis relationship with Eren was over and he cant fix it. "I love you Eren." whispered Levi and left.


	2. A new life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren moved in to his parents and explained to them everything. He makes new social media accounts and delets the old ones.
> 
> Levi tries to find Eren and apologize but all the contacts he had of Eren were deleted.
> 
> Carla and Grisha are the leaders of the Titan maffia.

`I am a grade A asshole` thought Levi in his now lonely apartement. He had so many good memoryes of Eren. He was sitting on his couch and looking into nothingness. He heard knocking and went to open the door.

There stood a man in the black suite and black sunglasses. "Are you Levi Ackeraman?" asked the mysterious man. Levi nodded not trusting his voice. "I have a message for you from the Titan family. Better start packing now and hide." said the man and gave the letter to Levi. The mysteri man left and Levi teared open the letter.

Dear asshole-heart breaker Levi

You broke our gem. But dont worry he has pictures of you on the punching bag and in the shooting range. He feels happy to shoot or even hit your picture. We gave him a life sized doll of you to him. He has so much fun stabbing, strangling, kicking, hitting and cutting you.

He deleted all his social media. He has a new hobby though. Its torturing people like you. He will come after you and your blonde bitch.

Say hi and thanks to Mikasa and Hanji, or just let them see the letter.

Very much hatered fueld.  
The Titan family.

P.s We are Erens parents Grisha and Carla. Expect a visit from us in a future.

"I am fucked." mumbeled Levi to himself. Mikasa and Hanji didnt even want to talk to him. Armin tried to get together with him but Levi pushed him away. He broke the titan family gem. "That means he is turning from sweet and loveabel into psycho and lusting for blood. Oh god what have I done." cryed Levi silently. 

Levi was left alone in this cruel world because he fucked Armin. ` I am the worst.` thought Levi and took another glass of whiskey. He walked upstairs to his bedroom and went under covers.

He cried himself to sleep.


End file.
